


Patrilineage

by tonaxas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Just Released From Prison, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loving Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonaxas/pseuds/tonaxas
Summary: They say time heals all wounds, but the old adage is put to the test when Han's newly freed from jail, long-lost father asking to see him. With the support of his wife and son, Han travels the six-hour drive to go see what he wants, a bad feeling in his gut the entire way. They say in life you learn many lessons; and Han's about to learn one in trust, love, and loyalty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jump back into fanfiction in a long time, but I'm confident the story is good. I hope you enjoy. I had this idea originally as an RP post on Omegle and decided to try writing it as a fanfic. You can follow me on Tumblr to ask about the story if you're interested. I'll put my URL in the bottom notes, but, it's also in my bio on my page. I hope you enjoy!

In his life, Han Solo learned many things in his forty-six years on this planet. Each new thing he learned in his life he learned with his age. Of course, in his younger years he learned his ABC’s, he learned what his colors and shapes were, but, due to some unfortunate and uncontrollable factors, he learned other things as well. He learned what it sounded like when a fist had collided with someone’s body, and how much it had hurt to hear his mother cry. However, this had all been considered normal for Han, as he knew nothing else. As time went on, he learned more and more, some things were typical for boys to know as they aged. The importance of friendship and the value of a dollar were lessons he’d learned early on in his youth that would come to positively benefit Han’s life as he became an adult. 

However, in that same respect, Han also learned things that a boy shouldn’t know. He learned that when his father had gotten into one of his “famous moods” as his mother called it, to stay out of his way. While Han couldn’t recall being beaten, he knew his mother had been. He’d seen it, heard it. Han had early memories of touching bruises on her face. Bruises other mothers didn’t have, and if they did have them, they covered them up. Han learned lessons like ‘Other people have it worse’ and that ‘They should be grateful that Daddy comes home at all, unlike other men.’ He’d heard it so much that it was basically programming at that point, Han never questioned the status quo of his family unit, even if it would one day ruin them.

Han had never been close to his father, so when one day, Han Solo rifled through the mail his son had brought in from the mailbox walking up their front lawn coming off from the bus, he had been thrown off by an unfamiliar return address from the city he’d come from written in large print, making it easier for him to read without the glasses he’d forgotten to grab from the other side of the table. He picked up the yellow envelope and turned it over, reading the return address again and again. It didn’t ring a bell, the name wasn’t anybody he’d met, Hell, the neighborhood wasn’t even one he’d really gone to much. So, he felt completely justified in throwing it back down on the table to deal with later. In his mind, his wife might know something about this.

Han couldn’t stop thinking of the envelope. No matter what he was doing, his mind drifted to the envelope. No matter what was on the television, it took a back seat to a mystery piece of mail. His one day off from the shop and it was spent obsessing over what, in his mind, was most likely junk mail. His curiosity finally peaked and he crossed the house from where he was getting a drink from the kitchen and sat down across the table from his son, Ben, who was trying to get his homework done before dinner. His wife would be home any second, he’d waited long enough. He didn’t say anything as he tore the envelope open with his fingers, pulling the letter out and unfolding it, sighing quietly when he realized he’d forgotten his glasses. He reached across the table, which, got into Ben’s line of sight and he slowly picked his head up.

“What are you doing? Mom usually checks my homework… I’m not even done.” Ben said slowly, putting his pencil down.

“No, I’m reaching for that thing, right next to you. My glasses.” Han pointed, sitting back down.

Ben looked over and handed him the black case before grabbing his pen and looking down to continue what he was doing, completely ignoring his father unfolding the letter and beginning to read. However, Han couldn’t get past the first paragraph as he sat in wide-eyed shock at a piece of paper.

In perfect timing, Leia unlocked the door, putting her bag down by the door, walking directly to the dining room where she was sure, at the very least, Ben would be. Things were typical in their household. Like a machine. Leia would walk in the door, put her bag down, kiss her son on the head and either start dinner or find out what everybody wanted for dinner and order in so Han could pick it up on the way home from work. Leia liked the predictability and almost relied on it. Wednesdays were always a little more unpredictable, as sometimes Han wouldn't be home or sometimes they would go out and eat as a family, which Han and Leia both enjoyed. However there was a difference tonight when Leia got home and walked in the dining room, she reached her hand out to touch her son’s shoulder to let him know she was behind him, however, Han’s facial expression made her stop dead in her tracks.

Leia had seen Han afraid before, knowing someone for twenty-three years she's seen every range of emotion her husband had, but this seemed like nothing she’d seen before. It wasn’t a fear for his life, but it was a fear perhaps laced with discomfort. She couldn't place it. Han wasn't the easiest man to read, but Leia could always manage. Leia blinked twice before clearing her throat, causing him to jump. 

“Han, what’s that?” Leia asked, walking around and picking up the torn envelope, holding back a sigh. She always hated it when he did that, it had caused minor fights. But right now, she didn't care about the envelope as she read the return address. “Who is this from?” she asked before reading over the beginning of the letter.

“Ben, sweetie.” She started as he looked up, giving a bit of a curious look at his father’s face. He hadn't seen that look on his face before. He'd seen Han angry before, he's pretty sure he'd seen his father sad before also, but this was a complete mystery. “Dad, are you alright?” Ben asked, setting his pen down again. 

“Yeah, yeah, just… Listen to Mom, alright?” Han really didn't hear what Leia told him to do, but he trusted her judgment enough. 

“That’s not fair, I want to know!” Ben whined at his parents. He watched his father's facial expression shift to a more stern one. 

“You don't need to know.” That was Han’s go to answer when he didn't know what to say to him. 'you don't need to know.’ and it drove Ben insane. 

“I want to know, can't you trust me? I'm your son!” He continued to whine, which made Han sigh hard.

“How about this,” Leia interjected before Han lashed out, a hand on his shoulder. “Dad and I will talk about it and then we’ll come and talk to you about it. Okay? But first, can you give us a minute alone?” Leia asked her son softly, giving him a pleading expression which he seemed to accept. He sighed before collecting his books and taking them upstairs with him, mumbling about how he was old enough to know stuff and that he wasn't a baby anymore.

“Fourteen years old and he acts like-” Han began mumbling before Leia cut him off,

“-He’s just curious. Don't worry, okay. Just… Can I see the letter?” Leia moved her hand from his shoulder and pulled up a chair, putting it close to his and taking the sloppily folded paper, reading it over.

Leia didn’t take her time with it as perhaps she should have, however, she did feel a similar sense of shock that Han had been feeling. His father had never reached out before, but, of course, he’d been in jail for a long time. She didn’t know quite how long, though, as Han never mentioned him. In all this time, Han’s father had maybe been brought up three times, once when they were dating, and twice off hand when Leia asked. All times, however, had been very brief. She didn’t ask about him much anymore and never forced him to pony up details about his past he so clearly tried to forget. However, she did know what happened. She put the paper down in front of him, gently running her nails over her husband’s back, which, made his back soften up a bit as he relaxed his spine.

“What do I do?” Han finally said after a long moment, sighing and looking over at his wife, whose fingers haven't stopped moving in random calming patterns on his back.

“Well…” Leia took a pause, “What do you want to do? This is your father, your decision. You aren't obligated to do anything, you down owe him anything.” Leia reminded him, and it was true and she knew Han knew it. “We can shred this right now and forget about it if you want. I support your decisions.”

Han truly appreciated it. He appreciated the fact that his wife had been so supportive of everything he'd done. Everything he'd achieved in life he chalked up to her and it was true. Without Leia, Han wouldn't be who he was. But thinking of Leia and looking down at the letter brought a small pang of fear into his heart. “I just want to know how he got this address.” He mumbled, putting the letter down before rereading the short message written. “I mean, who even fucking writes letters anymore?” He asked, “I don't think I've written a letter since the nineties.” Han put his head in his hands as he thought.

“As I see it, I have two options.” He thought out loud, “I can throw this letter away, burn it, shred it, eat it…” He cracked a bit of a smile at the mental image of himself just shoving a piece of paper in his mouth, but when he remembered the wording on it, his smile dropped.

The letter itself wasn't all that threatening. No violent remarks, no threats against anybody's life. If anything, In a way, it sounded sincere. But Han knew better than to just take everything that man said at face value. Han read it slowly as if reading it over would make everything easier to process. 

_ 'Dear Han, _

_ Do you remember me? I know we haven't been in contact for years now and I understand. I finally got out and I’m free now. I'd love to come meet you again. It's been a long time since you were eleven years old. I tried to email you, but I thought the old fashioned way was more appropriate. Please consider seeing me. I’ve written my address on the back of this paper. I hope to see you soon, son. _

_ Love, your Father’ _

“I have to go.” Han sighed, running his hands through his hair, shaking his head. 

Leia shook his head. “You don't owe him a thing, Han. You can throw this letter out. He won't find out.” Leia knew Han held a firm loyalty, but, she didn't think his loyalty extended to his absentee imprisoned father. She didn't think he considered Jonash Solo family. Leia didn't consider him her father in law and she didn't consider him Ben’s grandfather. 

_ 'Ben,'  _ She thought. While their son was their concern a lot of the time, she hadn't even thought of him once. As far as Ben knew, Han didn't know his father, in fact, he might as well not had a Dad at all. Han mentioned his mother every so often, but it was a subject also avoided in that family, however, not to the same extent as with his father.

“No… it's not that.” Han slowly tried to work his feelings out. Of course, he didn't want to see his father and he knew he had no problem throwing the letter in a fire and forgetting about it. There was only one small detail. “How did he get our address? How did he know my email?” Han felt paranoid, even if it didn't feel like mortal danger, he didn't like this feeling. “I don't want him to just… Show up and decide he wants to come see everything… I'm not positive I want Ben to know what he looks like and vice versa.” Han rationalized, “Besides, I'm certain this is all about money.” 

Leia wasn’t shocked. In fact, she had an idea that her husband was right and his father was probably under the impression loyalty to his blood and or pity for an old man who spent so long behind bars would write the check for his father to live off of for a little bit while he got on his feet, or, would keep borrowing money. “What makes you think that?” She asked, wondering if his reasonings for thinking that were the same. “I’m not disagreeing, I’m just wondering why you think he’s just after some money.”

Han scratched his head, the thought process was simple in his opinion. “Think about it, babe.” He started, turning to face her, “He emailed me but I didn’t get anything. He googled my name, the garage’s website came up and he emailed my work email.” The Garage he was talking about, Solo and Calrissian’s Mechanic and Body Shop, was his own business that he and his best friend Lando opened when they first moved to town. It had a damn near-five-star rating and more positive reviews than negative. While the Solo’s weren’t rich, they were firmly upper middle class. Something Han never thought he could honestly say, but, now he could. And he’d be damned if he was giving away his hard earned money to a man who didn’t deserve it in the slightest. 

“Since my work email just mainly sends out confirmation emails and newsletters, emails that you send it bounce back, so he either had to call the shop, which, he didn’t try, or he hired some investigator… But… I doubt he had the money for that.” He mumbled the last bit quietly. 

“Either way,” Han began wrapping up his speech, “I’m going to go down there, see what he wants. Because I don’t know if he knows where we live or if some third party printed out his letter and sent it to me. Either way, I’m basically telling him to fuck off.” Han sighed, taking his hand and grabbing Leia’s. 

“I’m going with you… You have to know that.” Leia said after a beat, swinging their hands lightly, there was no way possible that she’d just send her husband off alone to face something he’d been trying to forget for years. “I love you, and I’m going to support you. That’s final, you aren’t changing my mind.”

Han sighed, he didn’t mind the idea of Leia going with him, of course, he didn’t. In fact, a small few day vacation away with her under the right pretenses sounded fantastic. But, this wasn’t the right pretenses. “What about Ben… I don’t know if he should be just home alone.” Han thought of their son with perfect attendance.

“Luke might be able to watch him,” Leia was referring to her twin brother, her twin brother who loved Ben and would be happy to let him sleep on the couch for a few days while they sorted things out. “I’m sure the extra hand with the baby would be much appreciated, also.” She smiled a bit, trying to make it sound better than it probably was, but, Han couldn't hold in a laugh.

“Do we have a son that would be willing to help take care of a six-month-old? If so, what do we do with Ben?” Han joked, knowing that hearing a screaming baby cry throughout the night and basically not get as much attention as he was used to was not going to fly. “No, no. Besides, we can’t impose…” Han loved babies, but, he loved them from a distance and for a short period of time. He loved playing with his niece who couldn’t really play yet, but, the second Rey began to cry, she was handed back off to one of her Dads. ‘I put in my time!’ Han would always say, ‘I’m the fun uncle. I’ll take her back when she isn’t crying.” He would always promise and he stuck to it, which, he heard Ben parrot back with his own version, that he was the ‘fun cousin, and I’ll take her back when she’s quiet.’ Which never failed to make Han laugh.

“Well, he can’t come with us,” Leia said firmly, “He’d have to stay in the hotel room, which, you know he wouldn’t do.” She sighed, rubbing her temples and trying to think of a solution. “His friend Hux… Maybe they could… I don’t know, maybe we could see if his Dad would let Ben sleep over for a couple days.” Brendol Hux was not going to do that, Leia was sure. One night took him a couple days convincing, two or three was going to take something extreme and Leia didn’t want to know what.

“How about Lando?” They trusted Lando with Ben and he had been there alone a few times. Ben could get to the school bus, as Lando only lived two blocks away and Han was sure there was a bus stop near there. “Why don’t we do this?” Han offered, “Why don’t we give him the choice, and then we ask whoever Ben picks.” Han dropped his wife’s hand and then moved his newly free hand to rest on her knee. “Lando’s or Luke’s?”

Leia nodded, “Yeah, alright, sounds like that could work. Just… I’ll go pack, tell me what he says.” Leia stood up first and kissed his head before heading into their bedroom to fill a small suitcase with a couple changes of clothes for the ride.

Han stood up next, taking a deep calming breath and taking his glasses off, he made his way to the steps that led upstairs to the second bedroom, the one that belonged to their son. Han stood outside the door for a second before beginning to knock hard. “Hey!” He called, “Open the door, I need to talk to you… It’s about the letter.” He took a more abrupt approach, and perhaps it was to get the loud knocking to stop or it was curiosity about what the letter was, but Ben opened the door quicker than usual. “Can I come in?” Han asked after a second of staring down a teenager in his own home. “Yeah, sure.” Ben went to sit back in his computer chair as Han took up a seat on the bed.

“So,  there’s something that I finally think you’re old enough to know… And yes, it’s about the letter.” Han started, taking a deep breath.  
_  
‘This is going to suck.’_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me about my story or see what I'm thinking or doing at www.armandhammerhux.tumblr.com


End file.
